Project Danny
by Cristal the Cat
Summary: Danny was flying back home when he was shot by something, he didn't know what. Then he wakes up to see his human half next to him, with a crystal jutting out of his chest. And what fun would it be if there wasn't one in himself too. To top it all, a wierdo named GLaDOS says she caught them, split them, and wants to play a game. Will they ever get home? No Pitch Pearl.


**Me: Cristal here! This is my first...POSTED... fanfic, so..ehh...I dunno, REVIEW! But for important stuff, look at the bottom. READ THE BOTTOM! IT'S IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT NEW CHAPTERS FOR THE FANFIC!**

It had been a long night. Danny Phantom rubbed his head, trying to console the growing headache he had gained while battling. Of course, the rogue ghost he had caught took a bit longer than usual, and he was late. Again.

The half-ghost closed his eyes, letting the cool night air rush against his face. He wasn't sure where on the planet he had ended up on, but at least he could still get home by looking at the stars. The boy paused, gazing up at the twinkling orbs above him, making sure he was heading in the correct direction.

Then he heard a bang. It sounded like a plasma cannon. The ghost boy looked down in surprise, his glowing green blood slowly dripping out of the wound on his chest. He gasped, and his sight began to blur. The teen wobbled in the air for a brief moment, then dropped, shooting down to earth like a rocket.

Phantom hit the ground with a sickening thud, the ectoplasm pooling out from around his body and falling into the cracks of the crater he created. He peered above him, seeing a distorted shadowy figure before collapsing into darkness.

.:IAMALINEBREAKFEARME:.

The halfa blinked, gasping in huge gulps of air as he shot up from the bed he was laying on. His vision was fuzzy, but he could see figures in white coats, many of them holding scalpels. The boy screamed, his hands lighting up with energy. _Blam! _The white haired teen winced, looking at his arm, which had a dart sticking out of it. He wrenched the thing out of his arm, before collapsing once more and the darkness embraced him.

.:ITHETERRIBLELINEBREAKAMBACK:.

Phantom once again woke up to bright lights, squinting as he peered into them. His vision was soon clouded by mini screens in front of his vision saying words like _activated, sensors powering up, _and _vision 100%._ He blinked in surprise, the little boxes disappearing in a flash.

"What the..?" He muttered, shaking his head. The ghost boy then noticed a mess of black hair nearby. His eyes widened in shock, as he took in the scene. It was his human half... but.. the other looked.. different. He jumped up, wobbling slightly on his jelly like legs, then made his way over to his counterpart, shaking him. "Hey. Danny!" He paused. Ok, that was weird to call him that. "Fenton! Wake up!"

The other groaned, sitting up and clutching his head. He turned toward Phantom, his eyes widening. The ghost teen's eyes widened as well as he saw the boy's pupils contract then expand, and his eyes glowed unnaturally. "Phantom?" The boy questioned, his voice wavering.

Phantom opened and closed his mouth like a fish, taking in the other teen, who's appearance was abnormally different. Danny _Fenton_ was wearing a reverted version of Phantom's jumpsuit, but instead of a symbol on his chest, there was a deep cavity. In it, was a blue gem that glowed the same color as his eyes, wires attached to it. The ghost boy frantically looked at his own chest, and was horrified to find the same cavity in his chest, but a green gem instead. He looked up to _Fenton_ and opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a new voice.

The two turned to the origin of the voice in the glass room they were currently in. It was in the corner, on a speaker that made it seem like the voice was all around them. "**You're awake**," it said, sounding almost mechanical. " **I was afraid that you'd never wake up.**"

The two teens exchanged glances. "What do you mean?" Fenton asked, his voice still wavering.

"**I found you bleeding to death outside my.. office. You were dying, so I thought to make use of you and study you.**" The teens exchanged worried glances before turning back to the speaker. "**I split you and experimented on both your human half and your...spiritual half-**"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Phantom exclaimed, his eyes wide in horror. He spared a glance at Fenton, whose expression was identical to his.

"**Yes. I did**," the voice droned on. "**And once I couldn't experiment anymore, I decided to spare you two and turn you into bioroids. Aren't I nice?**"

Fenton gulped before opening his mouth again. "W...what's a bioroid?" He asked, his glowing eyes widening while Phantom yelled, "I FEEL FINE!"

The voice laughed, though it sounded very robotic and fake. "**A bioroid is a human that has been turned into a robot. They appear human, but have no human qualities besides its appearance. Its organs, veins, and bones are all circuitry.**"

Phantom turned to Fenton, his eyes flashing in terror. He twisted back towards the speaker, fear aparrent in every movement. "Where are we? Can we go home?" He gasped.

The voice chuckled, once again sounding robotic. "**Yes. You can go home..**" The boys exchanged hopeful glaces, but they soon fell at the next words. "**You can only go home, if you play a game with me. You'll even get cake!**" The voice added, causing Fenton to raise an eyebrow.

"How can we have...cake?-When we have no human body parts?" He asked, confused. "...And who are you..?"

The voice laughed robotically yet again, and Phantom realised that he hated the sound. "**Anyone can have cake. And my name.. is GLaDOS.**"

A door to the boys' right opened, and a draft blew through, ruffling their hair. The two stepped through the frame warily, stopping in shock at the sight before them. There, on two pedestals, were guns. One was blue and the other was green. Phantom and Fenton picked them up, and on Phantom's read: Project Spiritual-00; on Fenton's: Project Humanity-01. The two exchanged looks, noticing the numbers on their arms.

The mechanical laugh resounded. "**It's time to play.**"

**Me: Alright guys! This lovely story is for my new story/ blog, Project Danny! It's on tumblr if you're looking for it, and there isn't much up yet, but that will change soon!**

**Phantom: Oh, and she doesn't own me, Fenton, or GLaDOS, cause if she did, that would mean she was actually an awesome person.**

**Me: HEY! *tosses a wrench at Phantom muse* Alright, R & R please, and any flames will be used to make pie. Bye y'all! *drags Phantom muse away***

**Me: I almost forgot! This an interactive story, so you veiwers actually help me write it! So, I, the writer, can't publish more of the story without you guys! I can even include your OCs, and you can use M!As to give the Dannys magical powers or something for one chapter(like on tumblr, I'm sure you've heard of it). Also, on tumblr, there will be pictires that I'll draw myself, as well as you guys being able to ask the two questions as well (the blog's name is project-danny). So again, it's up to you guys for if I make a new chapter or not.  
**


End file.
